


Truth Lies

by CleotheDreamer



Series: Unrelated Poetry Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, Poetry, freestyle poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleotheDreamer/pseuds/CleotheDreamer
Summary: A short poem about a child soldier and the tragedy he lived.(Can be read with Harry Potter in mind, but works alone as well.)





	Truth Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Finally started posting some poems! Hope you guys like them! They're varied stylistically, but most have a saddish feel to them!
> 
> (Did you think I could write a poem that wasn't angsty? Fools, I'm angst incarnate.)

Tortured tempest of a mind  
Left to stew, left behind  
Like forgotten wind chime songs  
Carried on a summer fog  
But summer’s short and school time’s blue  
Carrying all your meager love to you  
Behind closed doors, closed curtains and eyes  
You sob for a family, for fortune, for comforting lies  
But it’s back to the steeple, back to the pyre  
To burn for others and martyr in fire  
You shattered, shallow soul  
So pure and yet, unwhole  
Clinging desperately to any small sense of normality  
You’re left writhing in the harsh cold of reality  
Numbing, breaking, cracking, shaking  
You limp your broken bones off, aching  
Your bruised and bloody skin is quaking  
Have you forgotten how to sing a song?  
A melody of right and wrong?  
For wrong is choking out your air  
A lyrical of life’s despair  
Suffocating under a heavy glare  
Piercing out from twinkling eyes  
Your life is riddled with their lies  
Safe, loved – their happy little dove  
All caged in wire pulled too tight  
The barb-lined cable stings and bites  
What is the truth behind your face?  
What is fabricated in your place?  
Just a little boy who fell from grace

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Not sure how quick I'll post them, but I have a lot!


End file.
